Taking Care of You
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Simon is the guy that has lived his entire school life alone. Though there is one girl who he has admired and watched for as long as he can remember, but will she ever notice him?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra clare

**AU School Setting.**

* * *

Simon had never had the best of lives, and school was something that was never in his favour. The years were never kind to him, and friends were non-existent. He walked the halls of school alone, passing lockers surrounded by groups of friends, but he was the invisible man. Simon's peers only saw him as the nerd who sat in the corner, alone, reading comic books. Not to mention his glasses only fuelled that labelling.

Though despite his dark days that he faced everyday, without fail, there was a silver lining. A ray of sunlight, if you will, that shone through his shroud of loneliness. The girl he'd watched and admired from afar, for as long as he could remember. They'd never so much as said 'hello' to one another, but he knew her life and everything about her. Like the way she always wore her hair as straight as a pin-that was more often than not-tied up. Or the way she wore clothes that revealed more than necessary. Though he knew she wasn't easy like all the other girls, he knew she could hold her own. She was tough. She was a Lightwood after all, Isabelle to be precise.

Peering into his locker, his hands functioned on routine, while his mind wandered across his thoughts. As he was sliding books in and out of the space in front of him, he hadn't heard the footsteps or ruckus occurring behind.

Upon on turning, he expected a shove into his locker or a taught from one of his more popular peers. Yet he came in toe to toe with a scene that was very foreign. A fight had broke out between a muscular black haired boy, and none other than Isabelle Lightwood.

His mind was running a mile a minute, and he wanted nothing more than to step between them before the boy laid a finger on her. That was until he saw her brother-Alec Lightwood-just outside the crowd that had formed, though he was struggling against tanned arms. Alec was openly gay, and had been dating the elusive Magnus Bane for some time now. He was one man that could be spotted from a mile away, with all of his colour.

Simon hadn't realised he had abandoned his open locker, and was facing down with the guy who was built like a tank. The boy-he now noticed-was none other than Blair Thornwell. He was captain of the soccer team, and was always found scurrying around after Isabelle. Not something he was particularly pleased about.

Looking over his shoulder, Isabelle crossed her arms across her chest, with a dumbfounded and confused look on her beautiful face. Then he looked back around the crowd to anticipating faces, and finally back to Blair's who was smirking viciously.

"Oh, what do we have here? Little Lewis thinks he's going to play hero! What are you going to do, huh?!" Blair shoved at Simon's chest, pushing him back a few steps. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and took those few steps forward.

"I'm not a hero, nor am I going to attack you like you would everything else that crosses your path. Though if you think it's okay to pick a fight with a girl-who nonetheless I think could actually kick your sorry ass-you're very much mistaken. You're nothing more than a coward if you hit a girl."

Blair snorted, as he heard-what sounded like-a small gasp from Isabelle behind him. While the crowd created a chorus of curious noises in unison.

"Well I wonder if this counts as hitting a girl then!" That was when Simon saw the clenched fist coming fast towards his jaw, followed by the crack of bone and soreness of skin. He stumbled back slightly, but held his ground looking up at Blair with hate in his eyes. Who in turn was grinning with pleasure.

"That may of hurt, but I'm more disturbed that this seems to be what gets you off. Considering you're smiling like the Cheshire Cat." Simon rubbed his jaw carefully, looking in the direction of the crowd that seemed to be laughing at his statement. Which clearly enraged Blair all the more, as an unexpected blow came to his stomach, winding him. Simon's knees gave out, as another blow came to his cheek, then his nose, followed by a hard kick to his ribs.

The darkness kept coming and going around the edge of his vision, as he watched the crowd disappear and a familiar face appear over his. Isabelle was leaning over him, her dark eyes glistening, as she pushed his dark hair from his face.

"You didn't have to do that. What were you thinking, he could of killed you." Isabelle whispered through gritted teeth, even though he could hear her concern and gratitude laced within her words.

"I couldn't let him hit you. I could never bare anybody hurting you." Simon rasped, his voice slightly hoarse from the pain he was in. Isabelle seemed to smile, bowing her head, causing her hair to fall in a curtain around them. She still had her fingers in his hair, and he definitely wasn't going to question it.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you. I've never needed anybody to look out for me, or take care of me. Though my brother does make it his priority." She laughed afterwards, and it was the best sound Simon had ever heard. He looked up at her and forced a smile through the pain.

"Well I hope that after my laying my life down for you, that you won't need your brother to do that anymore. I know you don't know me, but I know you Isabelle, and given the chance I think I'd grow on you." His words were true yet sarcastic, and he saw the recognition that she knew as well. Isabelle grinned, nodding.

"I'd like that, Simon. Though let's get you taken care of first, then we'll talk." She began pulling him upright, when he laid his hand on her forearm, smiling. Isabelle looked down at his hand, then back up at his face.

"I just want you to know, no matter what, I'll always take care of you." She smiled shyly, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"And I you."

Simon could do nothing but smile, Isabelle Lightwood had actually just kissed him.

After all of this time he'd finally caught her attention, and all it had taken was confidence, courage and doing the right thing. He'd be damned if he'd ever let her go now.

* * *

**Review please! :) **


End file.
